Le balcon
by Bocabeille
Summary: ¿Conocen la historia de Romeo y Julieta? Bueno, pues cualquier parecido de esta con mi historia es pura coincidencia xD. El pequeño Potter está enamorado de la menor de los Malfoy, pero este amor no es bien visto por sus padres, quienes los separarán.
1. Miraditas y sonrisitas

_Esta vez, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y la historia es completamente inventada xD_

**LE BALCON**

**1. Miraditas y sonrisitas por aquí. **

Voy a contarte una historia, si haces correr tu imaginación y ubicas más o menos quienes son las personas que te digo, seguramente podrás entenderla toda. Bueno, aunque no los conozcas, vas a entenderla porque sucedió aquí mismo en Hogwarts y curiosamente tuvo mucho que ver con esta aula, la de Historia de la Magia. Más que nada, te la cuento porque la clase del profesor Binns ya me aburrió y no tengo nada que hacer.

Todo comenzó en un caluroso mediodía de abril cuando el receso había terminado y los alumnos de sexto curso teníamos la clase de Historia de la Magia. Hacía tanto calor, que aunque no fuera esa clase la que tuviéramos, difícilmente podríamos poner atención. Sólo había una chica en toda el aula que podía decirse estaba atenta en la clase, la admiraba porque yo aún no era capaz de comprender esa habilidad suya por poner atención a las cosas sin que se la merezcan. Pero así era mi mejor amiga Lucietta Malfoy. Gentil, buena, amigable y sobretodo amorosa. Si yo era el amor andante, ella era una romántica empedernida.

Todavía, después de ya un año, puedo recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Ambas nos sentábamos juntas y yo intentaba mantener mis ojos abiertos para que el desagradable fantasma no le bajara puntos a mi casa (que mucha falta nos hacían) y ella, por primera vez en todo lo que yo llevaba de conocerla estaba distraída y hacía como que escribía, pero en realidad estaba dibujando una letra "J" en el margen del pergamino. Yo la miré extrañada, normalmente era yo quien se distraía con facilidad.

¿Esa "j" que indica? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Naaada –dijo soltando un suspiro.

Wow, ¿que fue eso? –dije con una sonrisita y la miré para poner toda mi atención en ella, el profesor y la clase podrían esperar.

Ya te dije que nada –dijo con una sonrisita y estoy segura de que sus mejillas de muñeca de porcelana se sonrojaron-. Déjame poner atención, Emy, porque si no a las dos nos van a bajar puntos.

Y antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer nada, ella ya estaba poniendo de nuevo toda su atención en el profesor Binns. Me incline hacía adelante y apoyé mi mentón en los brazos. Esa clase iba a ser muy larga. Me puse a ver a todos mis compañeros y vi que James Potter estaba muy atento a mi mesa. Extrañadísima me levante y lo miré, el me hizo una seña con la mano y yo hice una ademán con la mía para preguntarle si realmente me estaba hablando a mí. El asintió y yo quedé en extremo sorprendida. En los seis años que llevábamos en el colegio él solo me había hablado para pedirme la tarea. Tenía que admitir que era de los chicos más guapos del colegio y de los más revoltosos, quizá el único que le hacía competencia era el hermano mellizo de Lucie: Derek. Siguió mirándome y un papelito doblado calló justo en frente de mí:

"_Adams, podrías entregárselo a Luciette, sin que Malfoy lo lea por favor. Gracias, te debo una._

_J.P"_

Sí, había sido demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Pero yo tenía la culpa, tipos como James Potter y como yo, simplemente no éramos compatibles. Pero entonces, caí en la cuenta de lo que la "j" significaba.

Toma, Lucie, te lo mandan –dije pasándole el papelito.

Ella lo abrió y puso una sonrisa de lo más angelical y dulce. Cuando terminó de leer, miró hacía donde el chico de los cabellos azabache estaba y para mi sonrisa le sonrió con complicidad. ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué una Slytherin como ella era amiga de un Gryffindor como él? Y peor, ¿por qué una Malfoy le sonreía así a un Potter?


	2. El baile

2

**2. El baile.**

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron muy extraños. Lucietta me evitaba todo el tiempo y estoy segura de que no estaba conmigo porque prefería juntarse con Potter y con sus amiguitos. Sentía como si poco a poco el Gryffindor me fuera arrebatando a mi amiga y la convertía en una persona completamente diferente, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible e ilógico porque un él no era así; pero yo sólo tenía dieciséis años y creía que todo giraba a mí alrededor. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Hasta que un buen día me cansé de estar esperando y recibiendo solo sobras de cariño y comprensión de la que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga. Así que me decidí a seguirla, se que estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento; de hecho, me alegro de haberlo hecho por que así ambas nos unimos más como amigas. La seguí por todo el pasillo del segundo piso, sin hacer ruido, hasta que se detuvo en un aula que estaba vacía. Miró a ambos lados y afortunadamente no me vio oculta detrás de una armadura. Para mi sorpresa ella abrió la puerta y entró. Muerta de la curiosidad, corrí hasta ahí y con mucho cuidadito la entreabrí para poder escuchar y ver lo que pasaba dentro de esta.

Lo que vi me sorprendió.

Lucietta y Potter se estaban dando el beso más dulce y romántico que yo hubiera visto jamás. ¡¿Se estaban besando?! Me quedé incrédula, ¿pero es que amiga había perdido la cabeza o qué? ¡Estaba besando a James Potter! Yo tenía que interrumpir, era necesario que yo hiciera algo.

No James, es que esto no puede seguir así –dijo mientras se separaban y lo miraba a los ojos-. ¿Y si alguien nos ve? Te aseguro que mi hermano se encargaría personalmente de matarte o algo así.

Pues entonces no me importaría, Lucie –dijo y pude ver que tenía sus manos aún abrazando la cintura de mi amiga-. Soy capaz de luchar hasta con tu padre, ¡no me importa! Si así puedo estar contigo, soy capaz hasta de no volver a decir que me apellido Potter.

Me llevé una mano al corazón. No podía creerlo, realmente se querían. Potter en realidad quería a mi mejor amiga, pero ambos sabían que sus padres se llevaban pésimo y que podría soltarse la tercera guerra mágica si sus familias se enteraban.

Es que no lo tomas en serio, James, a ti no te preocupa, pero a mi sí. No podría soportar que algo malo te pasara.

¿Y quién dijo que no me preocupa? –dijo James, claramente ofendido y se separó de ella para sentarse pesadamente en uno de los pupitres -. ¡Por Merlín, Lucie! Por eso te lo digo, ya estoy harto de tener que estarme escondiendo. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de que nuestros padres se odien, ¿por qué tenemos que pagar nosotros su odio?

No te enojes, James, a mi también me molesta. Pero no podemos hacer nada, el próximo año me voy a casar.

Ni lo menciones –dijo él y se dejó caer en la mesa para que el contacto con la fría madera le refrescara las ideas.

Me di cuenta de que a él le enojaba la idea del matrimonio de Lucietta tanto como a mí. Y James Potter me cayó bien. Me sentía como si estuviera presenciando una de las escenas de amor que mi madre escuchaba en la radio mágica y también sentía que estaba interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo de los dos. Decidí, mientras me iba silenciosamente de ahí, que al día siguiente yo hablaría con Lucietta Malfoy sin falta.

Lucietta entró en la sala común intentando no hacer ningún ruido, podía jurar que hasta estaba caminando de puntas. Yo estaba en el sillón más alejado de la chimenea, oculta por completo en las sombras y no pude evitar asustarla cuando se acercó a donde yo estaba.

¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar? –dije encendiendo mi varita y alumbrando mi cara.

Tal y como yo esperaba, ella se sobresaltó y gritó como si yo fuera su padre acabando de sorprenderla después de llegar tarde a casa. Me reí de ella un ratito y ella espero "pacientemente" a que yo terminara.

¿Ya terminaste?

No –dije entre risas y después me senté como toda una señorita-. Bueno ya, ¿y? –esperaba que contestara mi primer pregunta.

Yo… yo… estaba en la biblioteca –respondió.

¿Así? Qué interesante, ¿y dónde dejaste tus libros? –su rostro fue digno de una fotografía-. ¡Qué amable fue Potter al guardarlos por ti! –contesté con sorna.

¿Co-como lo supiste? –estaba aterrada. Yo la conocía muy bien.

Lucietta, ¿creíste que yo no me iba a enterar? Soy tu amiga, te conozco muy bien.

Emily, por favor –dijo acercándose a mí y mirándome con ojos suplicantes-. No le digas a nadie y mucho menos a Derek, si se entera puedo darme por muerta.

Bien, ¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

Era casi irreconocible. Todavía un par de meses antes, ella lo hubiera negado descaradamente y dejaría el tema por zanjado. Ella era una Slytherin y no iba a dejar que las personas supieran mucho de su vida privada, menos andarla publicando por todos lados, incluso conmigo, haría cualquier cosa para que yo no supiera que salía con James.

No te entiendo.

¿Qué no le diga a nadie? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué te afecta?

¿Qué en que me afecta? ¡Emily, mis papás pueden matarlo! –empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-. No puedo dejar que mi hermano les diga, ¡harían que el matrimonio se adelantara!

Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Si lo pones así, entonces yo seré una tumba –conteste muy a mi pesar. Me porté de lo más comprensiva y la miré con picardía-. Y dime, ¿cómo fue? ¿Por qué sales con Potter?

Bueno es que…

Se sentó junto a mí en el sillón y se sonrojo. Después de comprobar que nadie nos veía, empezó a contarme su historia.

¿Te acuerdas del baile de navidad que hicieron mis padres?

Sí, pero no veo por que James…

Calla, déjame decirte –dijo interrumpiéndome y después continuó-: Mi padre acababa de hablar con el idiota de mi futuro esposo y acordaron ahí el matrimonio. Sabes, mi padre todavía tuvo el descaro de decirle que podía ver a todas las demás en esa fiesta y tener sus últimas "aventurillas". Por supuesto yo estaba muy molesta y no quería bajar para nada. No quería tener que verle la cara a ese mago de segunda y menos a mi padre, a quien no le importaba vender a su única hija. Pero después, Mollier, mi elfina, junto a mi madre, entraron a mi cuarto y me obligaron a ir a la fiesta.

Y eso tiene que ver con Potter por que…

Qué desesperada eres, ya voy –dijo sonriendo, le habíamos quitado tención a ese asunto-. Bueno pues, bajé y comencé a bailar. Te lo juro que estaba dispuesta a bailar toda la noche con Derek si era necesario, pero entonces llegó él. El enmascarado más atrevido que yo hubiera visto jamás. Se acercó a mí y me invitó a bailar. Solo porque no tenía nada que hacer acepte. Habrá sido por la protección de la máscara, o porque así es él, no lo sé, pero comenzó a decirme toda clase de cosas: qué mis ojos eran hermosos, que yo era muy bonita y que, ya podía decir estar enamorado de mí.

¿Sólo así? –pregunté sorprendida-. Lucie, es obvio que solo estaba jugando.

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero si Kyle podía engañarme con cualquiera, ¿por qué no hacer yo lo mismo? –ella quería que yo lo comprendiera y yo asentí con la cabeza para que continuara hablando. Si echaba a volar mi imaginación, podía ver a Lucie vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa y el cabello rizada, sin ninguna máscara que ocultara lo bonita que era-. Me quedé toda la noche con él. Me di cuenta de que era muy divertida su compañía y cada que podía me hacía reír.

¿Y se besaron? –pregunté levantando las cejas con picardía.

Una imagen vale más que cien palabras. ¡Díganme eso a mí! Lucietta se sonrojo tanto, que sus pálidas mejillas parecían ahora un foco rojo. Ella asintió y bajó la vista.

Y también nos hicimos novios.

¿¡Cómo?! –esa respuesta realmente no me la esperaba, yo pensaba que se habían seguido viendo o algo así-. ¡¿Por qué?!

¿Cómo que por que? Emily, es James Potter. No te hagas si bien sabes que aunque sea de Gryffindor es de los chicos más guapos de la escuela.

Me hablo de lo maravilloso que era James Potter y de todas las cosas bonitas que le decía y que le daba, también me contó que se siguieron viendo a escondidas a partir de ese día. Y por todo eso, yo me pude dar cuenta de que Lucie de verdad estaba enamorada de aquel chico. Aquella noche fue la más especial para mi amiga, la noche en la que empezó a ser una chica libre que no vivía atada a las órdenes de sus padres. Lo único malo de aquella noche, fue que Derek los descubrió bailando. "Padre", dijo al señor Malfoy mientras estaban sentados a la mesa, "¿quién es ese que está con Lucie? ¿No es un Potter?". No le gustaba que él estuviera ahí, entre los dos siempre había habido riñas y disputas y, porque no, envidia por parte del Slytherin. "Déjalo, no está haciendo nada. Estas en una fiesta, Derek, diviértete".

Pero el no lo hizo.

No se quedó en paz hasta que no hizo que James se fuera. Le quitó la máscara en frente de Lucie y ella se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de un Potter, del enemigo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus padres nunca aceptarían esa relación. Hizo lo que todos saben: verse a escondidas.


	3. El baile, otra vez

El porque James fue al baile de los Malfoy...

**3. El baile, otra vez. **

Desde aquel día me convertí, muy a mi pesar, en su cómplice. Siempre distraía a Derek para que no los descubriera, jugaba con él hasta muy tarde quidditch en un intento raro para distraerlo y que pensara en otra cosa. Incluso, cuando Lucie se escapaba para sus visitas nocturnas con James siempre le decía a su hermano que se había ido a dormir temprano, todo con tal de que no los descubriera.

Me avergüenza admitirlo. Pero me cansé muy rápido.

Mi vida pronto paso de la aventura a la más aburrida rutina. Mis días eran todos iguales. En la mañana bajaba a desayunar con mi mejor amiga y hablábamos de cualquier cosa; más bien yo hablaba de cualquier cosa, porque ella siempre se quedaba viendo hacia el frente en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. No me prestaba atención y yo lo sabía.

Aquel día no fue la excepción.

**Lucie, Lucie, ¡Lucie!** -la llamé y movía la mano frente a ella para tener toda su atención.

La susodicha se sobresaltó y me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

_**¿Qué?**_

**¿Me estabas poniendo atención?**

_**Mmm… no, lo siento, ¿qué me decías?**_

**Que hoy pasaré la tarde con Ian. No te molesta, ¿verdad?**

_**Ahh… no, para nada**_ –y para mi más grande molestia, volvió a ver en dirección a Potter.

**Lucie, ¡lo acabas de ver ayer!** –había reproche en mi voz, claro que si, mi mejor amiga no tenía ni cinco minutos de su tiempo para mi. Todo era James, James, James.

_**Perdóname, ¿si? Lamento no tener un novio al que pueda ver cada que yo quiera, como tú**_ –dijo molesta.

**Pero si lo ves cada que tú quieres, de eso me he encargado yo. Gracias a mi, se ven todas las noches y a cada cambio de clases. Incluso se sientan juntos en pociones, ¡en pociones!** –me había ofendido, vaya que lo había hecho. Me miró, molesta. No lo entendía, para ella en ese momento, como toda una Slytherin digna solo pensó en ella-. **Para qué me molesto, de todas formas tú no entiendes nada…**

Me levanté y salí del Gran Comedor. Ese día la rutina había cambiado. Normalmente ella y yo nos dirigíamos juntas a las clases y ellos dos se mandaban cartitas; luego juntas bajábamos a las mazmorras y ella pasaba tiempo con su hermano. A pesar de todo, ambos se llevaban bien y eran inseparables. Yo en cambio, me iba con mi novio y pasaba el rato con él.

Ese día no.

Tan enojada estaba, que no me di cuenta a donde iba. En mi mente maldecía una y otra vez a Luciette, por egoísta y Slytherin. Por su culpa yo había tenido que actuar las últimas semanas como una simple Hufflepuff ¡y así me lo pagaba! Tan encismada estaba que solo me fije en donde estaba cuando las escaleras cambiaron. Las odiaba y lo peor, me perdieron.

Caminé y caminé por varios pasillos sin encontrar por ningún lado el camino de regreso al vestíbulo. Todo esto era por culpa de James. Si el no se hubiera atravesado por nuestras vidas, todo habría sido perfecto. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos en el que la paranoia y la soledad me hicieron sentarme en un tramo de escaleras que no se movían, me di cuenta del porque había aceptado ser su cómplice.

Por que Luciette Malfoy era mi mejor amiga. Por que yo la quería, porque era como mi casi hermana y también porque me daba cuenta de lo mucho que ellos dos se querían. Si yo creyera en el amor, diría que ellos dos se amaban.

_**Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? La serpiente se ha perdido de su nido**_ –dijo una voz en un tono de burla que no me agradó para nada. Volteé y me encontré con uno de los amiguitos de Potter. Alto y moreno, jugador de quidditch a simple vista. Guapo, pero no era mi tipo. Tenía ojos color cafés y su cabello negro. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba, pero era un igualado. ¿Por qué me hablaba así si ni siquiera me conocía?

**Muy mi problema, ¿no? Métete en tus asuntos.**

**_Uy, uy, uy… te equivocas Adams_** –grandioso, él sabía mi nombre y yo el suyo no-. **_Creo que los dos estamos metidos en un mismo asuntito…_**

**¿Cómo?** -¿sabía lo de James y Lucie? Agh, debí haber supuesto que Potter no se quedaría callado.

Rodó los ojos, de seguro el tonto pensó que yo era la más hueca de las chicas de Slytherin porque lo siguiente lo dijo muy despacio para que le pudiera "entender". Los Gryffindor son unos hipócritas, siempre dicen que somos nosotros los malos, pero ellos no pierden la oportunidad de pavonearse por ahí, presumir y creerse el ombligo del mundo.

_**Sobre James y tú amiga.**_

**Ahhh…. ¿qué con eso?** –debo admitir que su cara de frustración me divertía.

**_¡¿Qué no te das cuenta, Slytherin?! Ellos dos no pueden estar juntos._**

**¿Quién eres tú para decidir si pueden o no estar juntos?**

Luchar contra las apariencias, así era el amor de Lucie y de Potter. Uno un Gryffindor y la otra una Slytherin. Ella una Malfoy y él un Potter. Simplemente: dos enemigos mortales. No solo tenían que huir de nuestros prejuicios, también estaban el de los de sus familias y el de sus respectivas casas.

_**¿Tú quieres que estén juntos?**_ –me preguntó sorprendido.

**¿Tu no?** –pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

_**Yo pregunté primero, Slytherin.**_

**¿Y qué? Yo quiero que me respondas, Gryffindor.**

Miré en su rostro un deje de duda. Yo también dudaba de esa relación, si quería ser sincera; pero al menos a mi si me gustaba verlos juntos. Muy a su pesar me contestó: Si.

**A mi me da igual. En nada me ayuda y en nada me beneficia que estén juntos. Sin embargo, me gusta ver a Luciette feliz.**

Volvió a rodar los ojos, seguramente no pensó que yo fuera a hablar así de cursi. No podía evitarlo: yo era una romántica empedernida. Aunque algo en sus ojos me decía que ya no pensaba que yo fuera tan hueca. Se sentó junto a mí.

**¿Cómo fue que los dos nos convertimos en sus cómplices?** –le pregunté. Ese día, en especial, estaba muy traumada con eso.

Suspiró.

**_Yo, porque soy idiota._**

Enarqué una ceja y él comenzó a contarme su historia.

**_James… el es un tipo genial sí, pero raro. Para él la vida ha sido perfecta: tiene dos padres que lo aman y dos hermanos pequeños a los que puede molestar. Sin embargo, hay un hoyo en su pasado, algo de lo que sus padres no quieren que se entere…._**

**¡Lo mismo pasa con Lucie, digo con Luciette!** –dije entendiendo algo mas.

_**Slytherin, no me interrumpas.**_

**Es que quiero decirte….**

_**Shhhh… ¿quieres saber si o no mi historia?**_

**Si pero…**

**_Escúchame _**–dijo buscando paciencia, por extraño que parezca, me quedé callada. Creo que últimamente me estaba haciendo un poco chismosa-. **_Bueno, ¿en qué me quedé? A si…_** -qué no se haga, él se moría de ganas por contarme su versión.

**_Lo conoces, creo, el no es de los que anda siempre con una misma chica. Siempre coqueteando, siempre con otra diferente. Pero esta vez, esta vez iba en serio. Tenía una novia, llamada Rosa._**

**Ay, pero que feo nombre** –dije sin poder evitarlo. Que era medio mujeriego, sí, eso yo ya lo sabía. ¿Lo sabía Lucie? Creo que se lo tendría que preguntar.

_**Pero es que tú no conociste a Rosa…**_

**Calla, a mi no me interesa saber como era ella** –si se iba a poner a describirla y hablarme con sus cosas de hombres, mejor era que yo me fuera de ahí. Prefería mil veces estar perdida.

Sonrió, estaba divertido y en su expresión se notaba claramente que se divertía. Yo también lo hacía. Cuando dejaba de lado su orgullo Gryffindor y cuando me olvidaba que él era de esa casa, entonces podía ver en él a alguien agradable con quien platicar.

**_James quería a Rosa, pero ella no lo quería a él. Ella era una Beauxbatons que estaba casi dispuesta a mantenerse… tu sabes… hasta que terminara la escuela. Ninguno de nosotros la entendía. ¿Por qué no se divertía como nosotros? Sus estudios era algo que siempre le importaron, callada y reservada; no era la chica ideal para James._**

**_Y el era idiota._**

**_Esa chica lo tenía a sus pies. No dormía, no comía hasta que no la viera a ella y eso nos molestaba, bueno a sus amigos. James se volvió insoportable, su mundo giraba entorno a Rosa y era tan aburrido hablar con él, que tuvimos que idear un plan para que él se olvidara de ella. Pero ella se nos adelantó._**

**_Le dijo que no podían volver a verse, ni mandarse cartas y mucho menos. Mi pobre amigo quedó destrozado y parecía que no quería volver a salir ni nada. Lo obligamos, por supuesto y salíamos a cada rato. Nos conocemos, sonará arrogante, pero sabemos lo que piensan todas esas chicas cuando salimos con ellas o cuando simplemente les sonreímos. A James, esto ya no le importaba. Solo se quedaba en un rincón, viéndonos._**

_**Hasta el día del baile.**_

Yo escuchaba con atención cada cosa que me decía. Era difícil creerle. ¿James había sufrido por un amor? Eso era imposible. James, el guapo, por el que todas morían, el jugador de quidditch… era una broma, seguramente. Si así era, entonces de verdad no daba risa.

No sabía que decir y las palabras, por supuesto no saldrían solas por mi boca. Mi expresión era de desconcierto y él se dio cuenta de que no le creía nada.

**_No me crees, ¿verdad?_** –me preguntó.

**No.**

_**Te estoy diciendo la verdad**_ –y sus ojos los demostraban-. _**Si no me crees, es tu problema.**_

**Bueno, tienes que admitir que eso no suena como verdad.**

_**Lo se. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando lo que pasó?**_

**Si te sigo oyendo, ¿me ayudarás a llegar al Gran Comedor?** –pregunté, ya no quería estar más tiempo ahí escuchando todas sus mentiras. Estaba atrapada ahí, en un castillo muy grande. Yo era una Slytherin acostumbrada a la oscuridad de las mazmorras, ese era mi lugar. Ahí, en una torre alta y oscura estaba totalmente perdida. Él era mi única salvación.

Me miró con gesto de enojo. Le molestaba que yo no le creyera nada y lo peor, que me pusiera en condiciones de exigir algo. Supongo que a él le interesaba que yo lo supiera, porque acepto mi oferta y continuó, muy a su pesar.

**_Conoció a Malfoy._**

**¿Eso era lo qué me querías decir?** – ¿tanto para nada? Que tipo tan extraño.

_**No.**_

**¿Entonces?**

**_Paul, nuestro amigo, es conocido de la familia Malfoy y lo invitaron. Él no quería ir, por supuesto, pero estaba obligado por su familia. No me preguntes como, pero nos convenció de ir._**

**_Convencer a James fue todo un reto, por no decir un martirio. Estaba tan obsesionado y tan dolido con Rosa, que prefirió no ir, para no arruinarnos la noche. Yo hubiera preferido que no fuera, al fin y al cabo ya estaba harto de él. Paul lo llevó._**

**_Bailamos con todas…_**

**No me interesa con quien estuviste tu, quiero saber qué paso con James y con Lucie** –interrumpí, otra vez.

_**Ya voy.**_

_**James estaba deprimido, por decirlo de alguna manera. Porque aunque estaba totalmente dolido, él nunca dejaría de ser James. Ya sabes como es.**_

_**Llevábamos máscaras, nadie sabría que éramos tres Gryffindors en ese nido de víboras. Y entonces… él la vio. Sin máscara y sonriendo mientras bailaba con el pesado de Malfoy. Todos la miramos, pero ella solo tuvo ojos para James. Sin saber porque, seguimos bailando, pero la mirada de mi amigo cambió. Ya era diferente, sus ojos brillaban mientras se acercaba a ella. Nuestro James había regresado…**_

**Y todo lo demás, yo ya lo sé.**

Asintió. No sabía porque él sabía que yo sabía, pero ya no importaba. Dos cómplices, son también cómplices entre ellos. Me ayudó a levantarme para ir al Gran Comedor. Tenía que hablar con Lucie, quería saber más y también, pedirle perdón por no haberla entendido. Una Slytherin como yo nunca pide perdón. Por eso lo iba a hacer a mi manera….


End file.
